Passing the Holidays
by evilteddybear408
Summary: A spinoff sort of thing from On the East Side. A series of TimxDally one shots on how they spend their holidays. Chapter six up!
1. Halloween: Watching

**A/N:** _Whew! Had to take a break from OtES, and I've gone for something completely different. As promised, here's "Passing the Holidays." Enjoy. _

**Title:** _Passing the Holidays_

**Genre:** _General/Romance_

**Rating:** R (for a sex scene in chapter two)

**Pairing:** _Tim/Dally_

**Summary:** _A short collection of Tim/Dally one-shots as they pass the holidays._

* * *

They sit together on the roof, watching the ghosts and vampires and princesses and fairies run from one house to the other. The porch-light is off at the Shepards' house, and it must be odd for the children to see two dark silhouettes sitting together on the roof, smoking cigarettes and drinking beer.

There's a sniff beside Dallas, and it makes him jump. "I don't understand this holiday," Tim rasps. "Alicia always loved it. I mean, fucking _loved_ it." Tim sniffs again, and grabs a tissue to stop his running nose.

Dallygrins sympathetically. Poor Tim had gotten hit particularly hard this cold season. It was a wonder they're even outside. Actually, they're outside because Angela is inside with her new boyfriend, doing, what Dally imagined was the nasty. Alicia and Curly were out, wreaking havoc, most likely. "C'mon, Tim, kids love free candy." Dally laughs, as he lights a cigarette.

Tim laughs thickly, "but what if it's poisoned or something? Kids don't love poisoned candy. And they don't know if the next house they're going to is an escaped murderer's house." Then he sighs, not at Dallas, but just to get air because he can't breathe through his nose.

His friend reaches up and strokes Tim's black, curly hair. "Who would poison candy anyway and then give it to little kids?" Tim opens his mouth, but Dally speaks first. "I mean, _besides_ you or your brother or sisters."

Tim closes his mouth.

Dally pulls on one of Tim's curls, and Tim laughs, but the laugh ends in a rasp, then a cough. He grabs another tissue and blows his nose, stuffs it in an empty beer bottle and throws it, aiming to miss at the trick-or-treaters. They all scream, and one yells, "they're bombing us!" which really causes Tim to laugh. Dally laughs, too, and continues to tug Tim's hair, lovingly. Then he wraps his arms around Tim and pulls close.

Tim pushes away. "Stoppit, you'll get sick too."

Dally doesn't mind. He kisses Tim's neck and snuggles closer. "I don't care," he whispers. His breath tickles Tim's ear, and the olderone laughs, and they're happy just sitting her, holding each other.

* * *

**A/N:**_(Blinks) I haven't written real honest-to-God fluff in a while. It feels all... different. Please tell me if I should continue!_


	2. Christmas: First time

**A/N:** _Two things. First, thanks for the reviews! (Hugs) And second, there is a sex scene in this chapter. It's not graphic, but that's just for the very squeamish among you._

* * *

Tim looks over at Dally. His friend's face is illuminated by the orange light, and it makes him look both eerie and alluring. Tim doesn't know how that's possible, but it is.

It's Christmas Eve, and they're the only ones home. Their parents were out "getting jolly," as Tim's father put it, Angela was on a date, and Alicia and Curly were at a party. Before she left, Alicia started a fire, in the fireplace (for once) and it's still burning. As she and Angela went out the door, the latter winked and said, "don't do anything I wouldn't do!" _Permission from a thirteen-year-old to screw in front of the fire_, Tim thinks, silently.

"What d'ya wanna do?" Tim asks. His long fingers deftly play with Dally's hair.

Dally sighs and rests his head on Tim's shoulder. "Just sit here," he says, quietly. Then after a few moments, he starts to laugh.

Tim looks at him, almost annoyed. "What?" he asks.

Dally keeps laughing. "Just thinkin' of last Christmas. Remember the party at the Curtis's when Darry was out?"

His friend smiles, fondly, remembering. The oldest Curtis had to go to work, and Dally called Tim and his siblings over to the Curtis's. "Yeah, I remember. Two-Bit got so drunk that he puked in his sleep, and Sodapop flirting with Angela, and Steve and Alicia getting into the fight over the last beer, and it ended with her decking him in the face."

"And she never even _got_ the last beer because you took it," Dally finishes. Then his smile fades, and he says, "and then I kissed you and told you that I loved you."

Tim smiles and rests his head on Dally's. "Yeah, I remember," he murmurs. It was something he would most likely always remember. Even when he was seriously drunk or high, he remembered it like it was yesterday. Tim had been on his way to the bathroom, when Dallas grabbed him and kissed him. And Tim didn't care because he loved Dally and just let him kiss him. When the party was over, they walked back to Dally's house together, and they kissed again, on his porch, and Dally whispered, in a voice Tim didn't think Dally was capable of, that he loved him. And Dally's eyes were bright from the kiss and his cheeks were flushed and his hair was mussed from where Tim ran his hands through it.

They sit like this for a few minutes, before Tim shifts around. "I'm bored," he announces.

Dally snakes one arm around Tim's waist and pulls the older boy closer to him. As Dally kisses Tim deeply, Tim is suddenly acutely aware what's going to happen next. Soon, they're ripping each other's clothes off, being careful not to toss a stray article of clothing into the fire. Soon, all their clothes are off, and they kiss every kissable part of each other's bodies.

Tim's had sex before, but only with girls. And the entire time, he was the one who had to take charge and be dominant. But with Dally, he sort of relaxes and lets Dally take over. Neither are afraid, because they both know that the other won't hurt them. And Tim loves it, because he knows that it's right, and it feels so nice.

And when it comes to that point, all Tim has to do is relax, arch his back a little and grit his teeth, and he can _feel_ it happening. When they're done, they lay on the couch, liking the feel of the warm fire against their bare skin. Tim resumes absentmindedly stroking Dally's pale hair, and they like the silence. After a few moments, Dally asks, softly but with a hint of mischief in his voice, "are you still bored?"

* * *


	3. New Year's: The Bottle

**A/N:** _This is possibly my favorite chapter so far. I'm almost done with the Valentine's Day chapter and chapter 16 of OtES. And when I lived in New Orleans, there was a guy in my area that brewed his own absinthe. (He was eventually arrested, but never you mind.) _

* * *

New Year's Eve finds Tim and Dally on the roof of Tim's house again. They're not alone this time; quite the contrary, in fact. Curly threw a New Year's Eve party, and it's raging downstairs. But Tim and Dally wanted a quite moment, away from all the noise and music and general chaos, and the only place to go was the roof.

After a few moments of sitting and talking, Tim stands, rather shakily to his feet. They've already had about seven beers a piece, so as he walks to his window to climb through, Tim wobbles more than enough to terrify Dally into thinking Tim would fall off the roof. "I'm gonna go see if Curly got some vodka 'kay?" he slurs, and climbs through the window.

Dally is left alone, and he looks at the sky. His mind is hazy with alcohol and he wonders how many stars there are. One million? Two million? He laughs and begins to count the ones he sees. He always does shit like this when he's drunk.

When he gets to forty-seven, there's a _clink_ behind him, and Tim sits next to Dally. "Look what Angela got off some guy from New Orleans!" Tim announces, brightly. He holds up two bottles, and Dally sees a green tint to them. Dally seriously doubts that Tim even knows where New Orleans even _is_. "Absinthe," Tim says, in a hushed voice. "Illegal in the U.S., but never mind." He hands one bottle to Dally, and takes a drink from his own.

Dally takes a small drink, and nearly coughs it up. It's strong and bitter and it makes him faintly sick. "That's fucking nasty, man."

Tim laughs and takes another drink of his. "Dal, this is some seriously high-quality shit. Drink it." He takes another swig, then says, "unless y'all can't hold your liquor."

The blond glares. "Yes I can," he snaps, and takes a long drink. The alcohol still tastes bitter, but it has a sort of sweet flavor as well. Or maybe it's just the after-taste of the beer. When he's done with that drink, he finds himself craving another. Soon, he's downed half the bottle, and Tim has that smug 'I-told-you-so' look on his face.

"See, it's pretty good, ain't it?"

"It's okay," Dally mumbles, but he takes another drink, anyway. "Yeah, it's pretty all right."

Tim laughs, drunkenly. "I knew you'd like it."

Within a half-hour, they've both finished their bottles. As they sit in silence for a while, Dally keeps counting the stars. Once, he even lifts up his hand to point at them. Tim notices this and snorts. "What are you doing?" he asks.

Dally laughs, embarrassed. "I'm counting the stars," he mumbles.

"… why?"

His friend shrugs. "I dunno. I just do."

Tim laughs. "You've been hanging around that Horse kid too much."

Dally rolls his eyes, and continues to stare at the sky. "I feel so small, ya know? Like, you look at the sky and… I don't know…" he trails off and looks at Tim.

His friend nods.The look on Tim's face boarderlines wisdom, but maybe that's because Dally's so drunk.Then he reaches out and takes Dally's hand. _Our hands are so different_, Tim muses, drunkenly. Tim's are long and graceful and slender, while Dally's are more square and clumsy and small. And their fingers intertwine; Tim's slim, almost elegant ones with Dally's awkward, pale ones, and they just sit there for a while.

And when they see Alicia and Angela and Curly and their friends setting off illegal fireworks in their backyard, they laugh, and wonder when the fuzz is going to show up. And when they see the shower of bright colors light up the darkening sky, Dally kisses Tim, a long, deep kiss that tastes like summer and absinthe and beer and surprise. And they sit and they sit and listen to the whistling of the fireworks, and the explosions, and Tim's siblings' cheers and the they feel the biting of the cold, though it isn't snowing yet, and they hold each other and they know what forever feels like.

* * *


	4. Valentine's Day: Lies and love

**A/N:** _Only two more chapters, then it's done with this fic. (Le sob) Don't worry, though; am almost done with chapter sixteen of OtES. God, this chapter was a bitch to write. I'm not very fond of the beginning, but the end makes up for it. Oh, yeah, sex scene in this chapter, too. Not too detailed, but a touch more than the last. _

**Disclaimer:** _Shit, forgot to add this to the previous chapters. Hope no one tries to sue. Tim, Dally and everyone else is © S.E. Hinton. Alicia belongs to me. _

* * *

There's a small flare in the room as Tim lights a match to lights two cigarettes. He hands one to Dallas, who takes it, gratefully. They sit for a while, smoking and drinking champagne.

It's Valentine's Day, and neither are out with their girlfriends. Actually, at the moment, Tim doesn't have a girlfriend. He doesn't want one. Dally has Sylvia, but he told her that his grandmother had a coronary, and he had to go to the hospital. It was Tim's idea to tell her this. Dally's grandmother doesn't even live in Oklahoma, let alone Tulsa.

They lie. They lie all the time, either to get their own way or trick people. Maybe they lie too much. In this case, it was to trick someone, namely Sylvia. Dally doesn't really know why he tricked her. Actually, he does, but he doesn't want to admit it, because he knew it would make Tim all smug like he tended to get a lot.

Dally tricked Sylvia because he, honestly, wanted to spend Valentine's Day with Tim. He was funny that way. He could have been getting laid by Sylvia, who was a pretty good lay, but instead, he's sitting here on Tim's worn-out, blue bedspread, smoking cigarettes and drinking champagne that Tim conned off some guy, in complete silence. But the silence in comforting, and he's near Tim, so it's okay.

Dally doesn't know if he loves Tim or not. He's often told himself that he doesn't, but now he's not so sure. He doesn't know if Tim loves him or not. To be truthful, he doesn't think Tim does love him, because he can't see Tim loving anyone, except maybe Curly, and occasionally Alicia and Angela. Maybe it's this whole 'Valentine's Day' shit that's getting to him. All this shit about love.

He doesn't even know if what he told Tim at the Christmas party two years ago was true. He'd had enough beer and marijuana to last a few weeks, so he wasn't in the right state of mind. But Tim looked so good in a dark green shirt, flushed from excitement and alcohol that it just sort of came out. But then it was true, and he doesn't know now.

Even though the silence isn't uncomfortable, Dally wants to talk. Maybe it's his nerves, or maybe he just wants to hear Tim's voice. "So, how was the cooler?" He'd just gotten out last week.

Tim half-smiles. "Sucked. When I first got in, they made us do this exercise thing, where you had to say your name and two things you like that start with the same first letter as your name."

Dally laughs. "What did you say?"

His friend shrugs. "Don't really remember. Something like, 'I'm Tim and I like trees and tweezers.'" He shrugs again. "It was the only thing I could think of."

Again, Dally laughs. "I woulda said, 'I'm Dally and I like drinking and doughnuts.'"

Dally is suddenly aware at how close Tim is to him. The older boy moves closer, and he presses his lips against Dally's. It's a warm, deep kiss, and it sends electricity through Dally.

And before he knows what's going on, Dallas is flat on his back, pinned underneath Tim. Both of them are naked and Tim's head is so close to Dally's that his black curls fall onto Dally's forehead. Dally almost yells out when Tim enters him, slick and warm. But Tim covers Dally's mouth with his own, to stifle the noise. And he runs his hands up and down Tim's back, and once digs his nails into Tim's skin, leaving crescent moon marks on his shoulder blades.

Then they've both come, and they lay on their backs, looking at the ceiling. Dally can't stop staring at Tim. A sliver of white moonlight shines through, and casts shadows on Tim's face. He's smiling and his black eyes are bright. Dally closes his eyes and tries to make his heartbeat return to normal. Then Tim's arms are around his waist, and he breathes in Dally's ear. His breath is hot and his lips brush Dally's ear. "I love you," he murmurs. And then he nestles his head into Dally's neck and sighs.

And Dally doesn't think he's ever felt so happy. He rests his head on Tim's and whispers back, "love you, too."

* * *

**A/N:** _Oh, my God, the fluff! It's like I ripped open a stuffed animal! Fluff everywhere! Anyway, please review. _


	5. Tim's Birthday: Moment of Peace

**A/N:** _Promised myself I would update this, so I did. Here it is the fifth installation of "Passing the Holidays." Only this time, it's Tim's 18th birthday! (Liz and Kelly burst into a rendition of 'Happy Birthday'… to the tune of 'The Phantom of the Opera') Anywhoodle, enjoy… But, first, the disclaimer! Yay disclaimers! (Note: at the end, there are more reviewer commenty-thingies.) _

**Disclaimer:** _Erm, I don't own anything. I'm just a sad sixteen-year-old who, as my mother so lovingly puts it 'has too much time on her hands.' _

* * *

Tim lies on his bed and tries not to listen to the raging poker game downstairs. He knows exactly how it's going to end: Curly will cheat, Alicia will get pissed at him, end up hitting him, Curly's friends will side with either one of them, Alicia's friends will side with her, and it'll end up being a brawl. That's how games generally are in their house.

"Curly, that's bullshit! You have the fucking ace up your fucking sleeve!" Tim hears Alicia's voice rise.

"No I _don't_, Alicia! Ow, leggo of my arm! Fuck, you ripped it! Fuck, you ripped 'em both!"

Alicia's voice is borderline hysterical now. "You had an ace and a _king_!" She hates cheaters.

"C'mon, Curly, you promised you wouldn't cheat." That was one of Curly's friends, and he sounded more than a little angry. This is going to be one of the times when Curly's friends side with Alicia. It usually didn't happen like that, but it was bound to tonight.

Normally, when Tim would play, he would side with Curly, even if he knows Curly's wrong. He doesn't know why he does this, he just does. But today he doesn't feel like playing because he feels sort of sad. He doesn't know why, but he does. It's his birthday, why should he feel like this? He's eighteen and he's an adult and can buy cigarettes and skin mags without using a fake I.D., so why did he feel like everything was going downhill? He feels sick and worried and tired and he has a headache and it doesn't help that there's screaming downstairs.

After a few moments, he can't take it anymore, or he'll kill someone. So he stands and nearly starts running downstairs. He passes Curly and Alicia yelling at each other, over the dining room table, with Angela and everyone else watching in mild interest. He just needs to get away.

As he pushes open the front door, he realizes that no one hears him. Of course, Alicia and Curly spoke about five times louder than normal people, and when they yell, they're almost deafening. And maybe Tim's glad that no one hears him, because he doesn't want anyone to talk to him and he doesn't want to talk to anyone. Instead, he starts to run down the street. Running wasn't one of Tim's talents, because he never partook in sports, and the smoking didn't help, either. So he just slows down after a few minutes and starts to walk.

It's nearly been twenty minutes, and Tim's on his third cigarette. He takes a long drag, and lets the fact that he'd eighteen settle over him. Replaying the day over in his mind, he realizes that the only person in his entire immediate family that had acknowledged the fact that it was his birthday was Curly. That did not bode well with him, because Curly was the stupidest and most forgetful person Tim ever met.

Maybe that's why he feels depressed. He feels like he's been forgotten, like suddenly, because he's a legal adult, he has to take care of himself and everyone else was ignoring him for that reason. Not that Tim would mind taking care of himself, because he's naturally independent, if he did say so himself.

He keeps walking and smoking and brooding, when he hears something behind him. Not really paying attention, he shrugs it off as a stray animal. When he hears it again, he's a little more afraid, because he knows that Jack Brumley was more than a little pissed at him for 'cheating' at pool. Then he feels two arms slowly snaking around his waist, and he tenses, thinking it's Brumley planning to beat the shit out of him. But the voice that whispers in his ear isn't Jack's. It's softer and almost gentle, and when Tim hears it, he relaxes against the embrace.

"Hey," the voice says. It's Dally's voice. Tim lets his head fall backwards onto Dally's shoulder.

"Hey," he murmurs, and kisses Dally's neck.

There's no one around, so Dally slides a hand up Tim's shirt and trails his fingers over Tim's stomach, when the older boy pulls away. "We've gotta get outta here," he whispers.

Dallas looks confused. "Why?"

"Jack's pissed as fuck at me. Bastard thinks I cheated at pool and he wants to kick my ass."

"Did you cheat?" Dally asks, knowing better than anyone that Tim doesn't cheat. It's one of the few honest things he does.

Tim snorts. "No. He thinks me and Curly are more or less the same fucking person."

Dally laughs and takes Tim's elegant, beautiful hand in his clumsy, stupid one and they walk down the street. Tim's legs are longer, but he walks more slowly, as though savoring the moment, when Dally walks quickly, like he's trying to keep the time going. So Dally practically drags Tim down the street, and Tim laughs and pulls him back and soon they bumble down the street together, hand in hand.

When they reach Tim's house, the two run upstairs, unnoticed by anyone. Alicia and Curly are still fighting, and everyone is ganging up on Curly. Normally, Tim would help his brother, but now he knows that it's one of those times when Curly has to fight for himself. Not that that will be a problem, of course, because Curly is a fighter.

They reach Tim's bedroom, and Dally presses Tim against the wall. He kisses Tim, and for once Tim's not thinking about anything but it. He just lets himself sort of melt into the kiss. There's yelling downstairs, and Alicia screams something about 'ten times in a row!' but he doesn't listen. He ignores the fact that his house is full and he's about to have sex with his boyfriend, because he's eighteen, and he should be able to make his own choices about who he sleeps with.

He knows that no one will hear them, considering Alicia's screaming. And they're so in sync and so together and Tim never wants this to end. He just wants to stay in this moment forever and never have to leave or anything. Just to live in this moment and this time and this place.

When they're done, Tim stays awake and watches Dally sleep. He remembers once someone said that when people sleep, they look more innocent. Dally doesn't really look innocent, he looks younger and more vulnerable. Tim reaches out and runs a hand through Dally's pale hair. He loves Dally's hair, because it's nice and blond and thin, compared to his rough and thick and hard to maintain curls.

Tim lies down next to him, and watches the steady rise and fall of Dally's chest as he breathes. Dally doesn't twitch in his sleep like Curly does, nor does he make sighing noises like Angela and Alicia. He sleeps silently and Tim likes that. Tim closes his eyes and breathes in Dally's scent, and, for a moment, he is utterly and completely happy. It's like a moment of peace, and he loves it.

**

* * *

****A/N:** _Eh, not as fond of this chapter as I could have been. But, whatever._

**llefay-** _LOL, I think everybody hates the name game. I had a volleyball camp this summer that made us do that (that's where I got the inspiration from) and I said, 'I'm Liz and I like lemurs and lemons.' Anyways, thank you! _

**Hahukum Konn-** _Aw, thanks. I'm rather pleased with the 'cuteness' parts in this fic, because I'm more of an angst-type whore. (Just look at freakin' 'On the East Side!') I just wanted something light 'n' fluffy._

**taste of fire-** _Thanks! (Hugs) _

**Trogdor the Burninater- **_First, I love your name. (Why does it make me laugh so much?) Second, thank you! I had this sort of... craving to write fluff, and it just sort of happened._


	6. Dally's Birthday: Bare Lips

**A/N:** _OMG, this is the end of the series :Weeps: Anywhoodle, this is Dally's 16th birthday. (Just FYI, Tim's is around mid-March, Dally's is around June-ish.) And chapter 17 of OtES is coming soon, I swear. _

**Dedication:** _Jeff, who I love with my whole heart. (I really do. Even if I did punch you in Spanish and even if Jen and me threw a tampon at your head.) This is for YOUR sweet sixteen:Hugs: (You have a cameo in this chapter. BTW, mucho gracias for burning me the Canadian cast 'Phantom' CD. I so owe you.)_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own 'The Outsiders' and all that jazz. If S.E. Hinton is angry with me for using her creations for a story whose purpose is to solely entertain a sick, twisted 16-year-old and her friends, she can personally come over to my house with a paddle and show me who's boss. I'll say Ewan McGregor, but that's not the point. _

* * *

A soft gasp escapes her lips, and she cries out. Sylvia throws her head back, as she begins to pant. "Oh, God, do that again, again-" Dallas cuts her off by putting his mouth against hers. 

To be honest, he doesn't really like kissing or fucking Sylvia. She wears too much lipstick and it gets everywhere. Kissing Tim is nicer, because he has smooth, lipstick-free lips, and Dally likes it when Tim presses his bare lips against his own. It feels better. And while Sylvia was a great lay, she was weak and submissive. Besides, she was too fucking _vocal_. Tim didn't scream or yell like she did. He made soft, guttural moans that made Dally horny.

Sylvia lifts the hem of her shirt and begins to pull it off. Her long, deep blonde hair cascades over her narrow shoulders, and he might have found her attractive, if he wasn't imagining Tim in her place. She wraps her arms around his neck and sits in his lap and then wraps her legs around his waist. Pressing his face into her soft hair, he inhales and instead of smelling her flowery shampoo, he smells pine and smoke and leather. Like Tim.

Fortunately, he's saved from going any farther with her, because the phone rings. Dally leaps to his feet and runs to the kitchen to answer it, even with his jeans unbuttoned and hanging half-off. "_Dally_," Sylvia whines.

"Sorry, babe, gotta get it," he says, and nearly rips the phone off the wall to answer. "Hello?"

"Hey man, how are ya?" It was Tim. Dally breathes out. "Is Sylvia there?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, act like it's an emergency. Tell her Curly smoked some bad grass, and that you've gotta get over here."

Dally tries not to laugh. "What?" he says, trying to sound anxious. "Right, I'll be there as soon as I can. Tell Curly not to panic." Before he hangs up, he can hear Tim laughing on the other line. Then he turns to Sylvia. "Sorry, Sylvia, I have to go," he explains in a hurry, and he buttons his jeans and runs back to his room to grab a shirt.

"Why?"

"Tim's brother, Curly, he smoked some bad grass. Tim needs me to help him get Curly to the hospital," he says, breathlessly.

"Why can't Tim's sisters help?" Sylvia asks, arching an eyebrow.

Dally laughs. "Do you really think Alicia or Angela would help Curly? They'd rather have him dead." Then he pulls on his shirt and grabs Sylvia's arm. "C'mon, I'll take you home."

Driving about twenty miles over the speed limit, he nearly throws Sylvia out of the car to get to Tim's. Running his hand through his hair, he dashes up to Tim's front door and rings the doorbell. The door swings open, and he comes face-to-face with Curly. The younger Shepard's eyelids are drooping as he yawns and mumbles, "Tim's in the shower, he'll be out in a few minutes." Then he stumbles back to the worn armchair and sits down, falling asleep almost instantly.

Sitting on the couch are Angela and Alicia. Angela's telling her sister something about a kid named Jeff dumping her. She's not upset, just a bit pissed off. Alicia nods sympathetically, and pats her sister's hand, speaking to her in Spanish. Briefly, Dally wonders who this kid is and considers giving him a prize. After all, no one rejects Angela Shepard, the best-looking girl in Tulsa. Hell, if he weren't with Tim, even he'd go out with her.

Alicia looks up and notices him. She raises her eyebrows at him, then stands. "Are you here for Tim?" she asks, even though she knows the answer. "He's in the shower." When Dally doesn't answer, she raises her eyebrows again. Then she sighs. "Come on." She leads him down the hall to the bathroom.

Poking her head in the door, Dally can hear her saying something about Dallas being here. Then he hears Tim respond, but he can't make it out. Alicia turns back to Dally. "Tim says for you to wait in his room. He'll be out in a minute." With that, she turns and walks away, leaving Dally standing in the hall, feeling very foolish.

After a moment of standing stupidly, he begins to slowly make his way up to Tim's room. So far, his birthday sucked. He'd met up with Sylvia at the Dingo, and she insisted that she give him a 'birthday present.' Normally, he would have said no, but Tim was doing community service with Curly, so it wasn't like he had anything productive to do.

He falls onto Tim's bed and rests his head on Tim's pillow, inhaling the scent. It smells like smoke and leather and grass and summer. He likes Tim's smell.

"Hey." Dally looks up. Tim's standing in the doorway. A towel is wrapped around his waist, and his hair is wet. Little droplets of water glisten on his skin, and he smells like soap. Tim runs a hand through his damp curls and looks up. His face breaks into a smile and his sits down next to Dally. Actually, he's not so much next to Dally as he is on top of him.

Tim's arms are around him and his mouth on his and Dally can't help grinning, even with Tim's tongue in his mouth. He loves the feeling of Tim's bare skin on his, and he loves hearing Tim's low, rough voice whisper his name. Tim bites down on Dally's shoulder. It will leave a mark, but Dally doesn't care.

He licks a warm, wet trail from Tim's jaw up to his ear, and feels Tim shudder. He licks around Tim's earlobe and kisses him. Tim kisses him back, harder, and Dally smiles. Even if his birthday started out horrible, Tim is on the way to making it better.

He softly as Tim yanks off his shirt, nearly tearing his head off in the process. Dally tugs at Tim's towel, and it falls from his waist, gracefully. Downstairs, they can hear Alicia and Angela singing along to some song on the radio, but they don't pay attention. All Dally can pay attention to is Tim, standing before him, totally naked and looking better than he could have imagined. Tim sits down on Dally's lap and wraps his long, slender legs around Dally's waist and kisses him, deeply. And Dally just lets himself become lost in the moment and he kisses Tim back. And he loves the feeling of Tim's bare lips.

They lie together later, and Dally rests his head on Tim's shoulder. Tim sighs and kisses Dally's forehead, softly. Dally feels all warm and tired and the part of his forehead where Tim kissed it burns. They kiss again, gently, spent after having sex. Tim's fingers curl around Dally's, and he kisses the younger boy's ear. "Happy birthday," he whispers, and Dally smiles.

* * *

**A/N:** _OMG, it's over:Is all sad and begins to sob dramatically:Is suddenly perky again: Anywhoodle, review! Please. :Does Puss-in-Boots eyes: _


End file.
